Only Three Days
by GetInLineHeIsMine
Summary: It has only been three days since Kurt transferred back to McKinley and Blaine is not taking the switch to well. Lots of David and Wes in the possible future of this story. T for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I just wanted to throw this Prologue for a multiple chapter story out into the world for review to see if anyone would actually be willing to read it! So, if you like what you read let me know by reviewing or subscribing to an Alert.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV <strong>

Kurt had transferred back to McKinley only three days ago, yet to me it has seemed like an eternity. I miss holding hands with Kurt as we walked down the hallway. I miss the way Kurt would blush when I would charmingly drop him off outside of his classroom with a small peck on the cheek and a wink. I miss starring longingly into Kurt's eyes at Warblers practices, trying to convey how much I wished the meetings would end so that we could have some alone time. However, what I miss the most was waking up with Kurt curled around my side, his head lightly pressed against my chest, after we had fallen asleep studying late into the evening… or morning if I must be literal. I never really understood up until two weeks ago how much he meant to me, in a non-mentor/mentee or friend(s) sort of a way. And it took up until three days ago for me to realize how much I needed him to even function.

My grades have started to slip as I find myself staring out windows or at blank sheets of paper wondering how many times Kurt has gotten slushied today, or how many bruises I will have to help kiss away this weekend. Of course I have talked to him every day since he left but it's not the same as seeing his face and feeling his hand in mine while he is assuring me that the bullying is a lot better than it was before. I am almost positive that he is lying to me to make me worry less, even though it isn't helping. In fact it is almost making it worse because now I am also worried about why he finds it necessary to lie to me.

**David's POV**

It had only been three days since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, yet Blaine looked like shit. His once dapper calm façade had slowly fallen day by day as he realized that he wouldn't be seeing Kurt between classes, or during Warblers meetings, or during late night study sessions (during which I swear there was no studying going on). His grades were slowly slipping as he became distracted by the cloud of depression that now hangs over him. No one could have really known how much the loss of Kurt's laugh, smile, and just presence would have on our lead soloist. I know something, beside just Kurt's missing presence, is bugging Blaine and I am going to figure it out… with the help of Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be loosely based off a song I am currently addicted to, so if this tidbit has peaked your interest once again LET ME KNOW! <strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	2. Why?

**A/N: I wanted to upload this earlier today but FFN wouldn't let me sign on :(... Anyway thanks for the support with reviews and subscriptions. This ended up not going where I thought it would, but isn't that what everyone says! ~HOPE YOU ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter so I will say it twice in italics: _I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I REALLY DO NOT OWN GLEE._**

* * *

><p>"Come on Wes, you can't deny that something has been up with Blaine since Kurt left!"<p>

"I am not denying that something is up. What I am saying is that of course something is up you BLIND FOOL! Kurt is gone and Blaine is not used to functioning without him. We just need to keep our noses in their proper places: more specifically, clean, attached to our faces, and not in the business of our friends!"

"I'm the fool! Goodness gracious Wes I know you have been in the same relationship since you were 14 and your girlfriend is an uncomplicated angel living in a world with rainbows and unicorns, but there is no such place with a Klainebow right now. WE need to figure out what is actually bugging Blaine and fix it!"

"You really think something other than Kurt not being here (points to the floor) is bugging Blaine?"

"I don't "THINK", I know."

"Fine, let's do some digging, but remember, digging which does not involve getting our noses too dirty."

David starts laughing, "You do realize that that makes no sense, and your arms just motioned as if you were banging your gavel, right?"

"I did not!" Wes sheepishly responded, "Now let's go before I change my mind and spend the rest of this week planning out all of next year's Warblers meetings."

While walking toward the door of their dorm room David exclaims "But we are graduating, we won't even be at Dalton next year!"

Wes easily replied with a deceivingly innocent smile on his face, "that doesn't mean I won't still be in charge."

Blaine's POV

I found myself starring out of yet another window, this time in a small nook in the corner of the library that housed what used to be our cuddle couch. I would swear that it still smells like him if I didn't know that that would both be a little bit stalkerish and quite impossible considering neither Kurt nor I had been here since before we got together. I have been returning to all of our old haunts, trying desperately to cling onto the memory of us together in this place where he was safe and warm and by my side. Instead of bringing me the comfort that I crave it is turning my stomach with the idea of Kurt leaning on anyone but me for support.

I know that right now is not the time for jealousy especially when the only precursor for my jealousy would be Kurt in pain. Damn it! I am such a horrible boyfriend, a horrible friend, a horrible human being! Why can't I just be happy for the boy I love, when all he has done is returned to the place he feels he belongs! But, that place isn't with me. No, instead is with some Neanderthal and the people who didn't protect him all those months ago! Why won't he tell me what is actually going on? I need to protect him! And I can't do that from here.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think... continue or count my losses?<strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	3. Crying on the Hallway Floor

**A/N: Okay I have no idea where this chapter came from, but I sort of like it. This chapter is dedicated to Risetotheoccasion for being an amazing fan! ~Hope You Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: (Sing to the Beat of Hermione Can't Draw). I don't own Glee, I don't own Glee, I don't own Glee, I can only write fanfiction even if I am watching the tv show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I need to talk to Kurt, I need to talk to Kurt, I need to talk to Kurt NOW.

**David's POV**

Holy shit, something is wrong. Wes and I were on our way down the hall about to start looking for Blaine so that we could talk when we ran in to him. Or better stated he ran over us. He was clutching his phone, his eyes huge and puffy (unfortunately not an unfamiliar sight these days) and there were still tears rolling down his face.

"Blaine, what is wrong man? Why are you crying? DID KURT BREAK UP WITH YOU?" By the end of the long list of 20 questions Wes was screaming at Blaine trying to get answers, Blaine was on the floor sobbing and rocking himself back and forth, and I was just trying to silence the both of them.

After finally getting Wes to shut up by shoving his own tie into his mouth, I leaned down and gently placed my arms around Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine? Blaine, I need you tell me what is wrong." I attempted to soothe him by barely whispering into his ear.

I got my answer in the form of a half choked sob. "Kurt is gone. He left me."

"B, what do you mean he left you? Did he break up with you?"

"Yes."

My breath hitched I had not been expecting that. "When did he break up with you?"

"Today." The word came out in a strangled burst.

"Oh, what did he say?" By this point I am just trying to figure out how this happened. When Kurt left the two were still in their honeymoon period, they literally wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up somewhere together and never let go.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean "Nothing", Blaine I need the whole story or I can't help." I am seriously confused at this point. Although I think I was doing better than Wes, who at this point was mimicking Blaine on the other side of the Hall crying into his pants with slightly audible whimpers of "They were happy. Why would Kurt do this? "

I looked up at Wes at this point, "You know you aren't being much help at this point Wes".

The only response I got was a louder sob in conjunction with a "SO SO SO HAPPY, WHY DOES EVERYTHING SO PRECIOUS DIE SO YOUNG?"

Wes' last comment finally broke Blaine out of his trance. "WAIT KURT DIED, WHAT? IS THAT WHY HE ISN'T CALLING ME BACK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Are you currently thinking, What the HEll was that? If you are I am glad. Review or I Won't Continue, I Cross My Heart and Hope to Die. <strong>


	4. Blaine is an Insane Fool

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I have my phone set to vibrate whenever I get an email and it practically never stopped! Sorry for the end of the last chapter, but hopefully this clears nothing at all up. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't not, nor will I ever own Glee. ~Rocks myself back and forth on a hallway floor crying~**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"WAIT KURT DIED, WHAT? IS THAT WHY HE ISN'T CALLING ME BACK?" My mind was on overdrive and shut down at the same time. It was like when the soundtracks on old movies get off track and the dialogue follows the action of the actors' mouths by a full 5 seconds. Annoying. Or like when Kurt and I were running down that Dalton hallway, hands clasped tightly. Not so Annoying. Wow I am pathetic…I am daydreaming about the first time I met the boy who just dumped me. And now I am sad and lonely and I will never ever ever find another someone like Kurt.

**David's POV**

"Why do you keep saying that he hasn't called you back, when was the last time you talked to him?" Blaine is insane and I am giving up on even trying to understand what he is even talking about.

"I talked to him two days ago. And I have been trying to call him pretty much every hour since six when he missed our Skype date!" Blaine was stomping his feet like a little boy explaining how his brother stole his favorite action figure.

"Wait, if you haven't talked to him in two days how do you know that he broke up with you? You were fine until 30 minutes ago!"

Blaine pushed a non-existent piece of dirt around the floor under his foot, "He never misses our Skype dates… we have one every two days at the same time. It's Kurt we are talking about it, he loves routines, and he would definitely have that one programmed into his head..." Blaine's voice died off at the end of his statement. He sighed slightly and slowly looked up at me, "Wouldn't he?"

I finally let myself breathe a sigh of relief as understanding washed over me. Blaine was over reacting. "Yes Blaine, its Kurt. Kurt, the boy who accidently forgot to go to school because a deluxe two-sided edition of Vogue came out on a Thursday. He probably just got distracted with New Directions practices since their trip to New York for Nationals is coming up soon."

"NNNOOO", Blaine whined like a two-year-old, "Kurt would never forget about me unless he wanted to. Plus I have called him like 50 MILLION times. I even left a message sobbing for him to take me back and he still hasn't called me!"

Blaine is a fool.

Blaine is a fool, who's phone is currently playing Blackbird.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? The first appearance of Kurt next chapter, I am a little scared. I really don't know how well I will be able to portray him. Please send me some mental emotional support in the form of Reviews and Alerts! **

**~Love You for Reading~**


	5. Preoccupied

**A/N: I am so thankful for all of the reviews and support through story alerts. Its makes writing that much more enjoyable when you know someone actually wants to read it. TONS OF FLUFF at the end, And as promised the first appearance of Kurt! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just a little girl with a large obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Mentally my brain went: Oh, my phone is ringing and Kurt's personalized ringtone is what is playing. I should be happy that he is finally calling me back… right?

Fictionally my heart went: Please leave a message. I am currently imploding from pain due to the fact that I am about to be actually dumped over the phone by the most beautiful boy in the world that used to make me skip beats and pump faster.

Physically I went: "I should pick that up shouldn't I, David?"

"Yes, because you and I both know its Kurt. Plus, you obviously want to talk to him Mr. 50 Million sobbing messages. And honestly I really don't think he is breaking up with you. I think you are having some insecurity issues that we will discuss after I watch a Disney movie with Wes in order to get him back to his normal, tyrant, spoon full of sugar ways."

I tried to protest the last part of David's speech but by the time I could cognitively answer my best friends were already turning down a different hall.

My phone is still singing.

I gulped and picked up the phone.

**Kurt's POV (Occurs a few hours before Blaine's meltdown)**

Practice for Nationals had run late the last three days. And normally this wouldn't bug me if I wasn't also simultaneously trying to plan the perfect surprise birthday present for Blaine. Usually he is so hard to shop for because I refuse to ever walk into a Gap again and I would really love to avoid getting him something as cheesy as a photo album (even if I do have one dedicated to the two of us hidden in a show box in the back corner of my closet). Especially since, I really wanted something that we could do together now that we barely see each other anymore. Then it hit me.

Nationals. New York. Broadway. Us.

It would be totally cute to surprise him with a vacation for us to New York right after Nationals. I would already have to be there for Nationals and there would be nothing more special that having Blaine in the audience cheering me on and then be able to see the city with him for the next four days afterward. And I know that I could just talk to Blaine about it and he would pull out the family credit card and it would be taken care of, but I want it to be a gift from me. Something special that no one has ever done for him. And the surprise on his face when I tell him will be worth wearing last season's wardrobe and getting a job at (*shudder*) Macy's.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the phone call should have been in this chapter, but it just didn't seem like the right time. Please let me know what you think, I enjoy reading and rereading everyones comments WAY to much. <strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	6. Caught in a Lie

**A/N: So this chapter is almost triple the length of all its predecessors and I absolutely loved writing it. Thanks for the support from everyone and I hope you enjoy where everything is headed!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Okay, maybe that wasn't the only thing I was keeping secret from Blaine. The bullying was still going on. Not as bad really, considering Karofsky can't even look me in the eye anymore, but some of the other football guys are still assholes. The bruising has been minor, the worst of them on my knees from being shoved from behind. I actually feel quite lucky, and after Nationals the school will be at New Directions doors begging for forgiveness. That being said I am perfectly sure that telling Blaine about the bullying would only do more harm than good by making him worry too much. Sometimes I can still see or hear the remnants of Mentor/ Protector Blaine and that's not what I want our relationship to be about. I want us to see each other as equals.

I had let my mind wander for what was probably a good ten minutes when I finally looked up and realized that I was sitting in my car still in the McKinley parking lot and it was already 5 pm. I quickly pulled out of the school heading towards the mall considering I had offered to cover some kids shift from 5:30 to 9 in order to pick up some overtime hours. I was so close to having enough money to actually making Blaine's birthday present a reality. By saving my shopping money for the next month and my new pay check for the next month and a half or less with overtime ( a lot less if I get tipped well) my Teenage Dreams would come true.

I walked into work, turned my phone off and mentally prepared myself for three and half hours of pure torture.

**Blaine's POV**

I gulped and picked up the phone.

"Hhh…ello?"

"Blainey Bear I am So So So sorry that I missed our date and all the calls and messages you left me. I am such an asshole! I got caught up in New Directions practice and then at wwwo… the garage with my dad."

"Oh, that's where you were? Why didn't you pick up your phone then? You always pick up when you are helping your Dad at the garage…" I really didn't want to know the answer, especially since I wasn't completely deaf and I did hear the beginning of a word that started with a W. Maybe he was with someone. Maybe he was crying to them about everything that he won't talk to me about. I don't want to know. But I need to know.

"Oh, Umm, I had turned it off since I was going to be working under one of the cars and didn't want a distraction. I'm really sorry honey…"

That was it. I cut him off. "You weren't at the garage. You were with someone weren't you. I don't want you to lie to me. If you don't want us to be together anymore because you are interested in someone else I rather just know now then keep getting my heart ripped apart because you are lying to me." I had wanted to stay strong and sound stern but my voice kept cracking and by the time my speech was over I was practically in tears.

"B, I wasn't with anyone. I wasn't at the garage, but I wasn't with anyone."

Is he telling the truth? I can't even tell anymore. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth when you won't even talk to me about the bullying, that I know is going on, any more? You dodge the subject just like you are dodging this one." I don't think I am even breathing at this point. I'm just waiting to hear the answer.

"Karofsky can't look at me anymore, which is honestly a blessing. The other football jocks are still douches but I have been handling everything pretty well, keeping my mind busy on US. And I guess it's about time that you know that, it was silly to think that I could protect you from worry if I didn't talk about what was going on. I was trying to do what I thought was best for you though. And I never wanted you to look at me like I wasn't your equal again."

I finally took another breath. He was trying to protect me? "Oh."

"Yeah, and I am sorry for that as well, but where did all this stuff about me 'being with someone else' come from?"

"When you stopped talking to me about everything going on at school, I thought that meant you had to be going to someone else for support. And I guess I kind of let my jealous mind run rampant…"

"Blaine, I love YOU. And no one, especially at McKinley, will ever take your place in any aspect of my life."

Wait, what? Did he just admit to loving me? I mean we had only really been together for 2, almost 3 weeks. And although they have been some of the most amazing months of my life, I didn't know we were at that point that.

"Blaine? ... Oh shit, sorry did I just freak you out with the whole "love" thing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You have to realize that I have been emotionally in this relationship for almost 6 months…"

I cut him off again. "I love you too."

"Oh. My. God. You do?"

"Yep and although it took me going through a complete emotional breakdown in less than 4 hours to realize it, I do. I love you. And you are mine… if you didn't already realize that."

"Of course, I am completely yours. I will even wear a sign around my neck that says property of Blaine Anderson if it will compel you to forgive me for being the worst boyfriend in the world." I could hear the pout forming on his lips as he said this.

"It's a start, and you can finish it by allowing me to drive to Lima and spend the weekend with you."

"Deal."

"Good, but for now I need to go."

"Why?"

"I have to tell Wes and David the good news."

"What's the good news?"

"You will just have to wait to see." I lowered my voice in what I hoped was an alluring, teasing way. Whether or not it was I don't really know considering how much sobbing I had done today.

"You are such a tease!"

"Yep, but I am a tease that you love and get to spend the weekend with!"

"Hmm, I guess that is true." He was so smiling on the other end of the phone. I know it, probably his 'I am a baby penguin with a dirty mind' smile. I love that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? You know you want to tell me in a small review that will make my day! <strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	7. Disney and Red Vines

**A/N: Hello all of you amazing people who keep reading my story! Please review! I love seeing so many people reading it through the traffic report but I would love to actually know what you think of it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but don't you kind of wish I did?**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I practically killed myself trying to run and skip and sing at the top of my lungs on my trip back to David's and Wes' dorm room. Kurt WASN'T breaking up with me! He LOVED me! I get to go VISIT HIM this weekend! AHH! I'm pretty sure I look like a two year old right now to anyone I am passing, but I always do because of my height anyway. That always used to bug me until I met Kurt, because yeah he is taller than me, but gosh do I love it when we are kissing.

Oh Darn It Blaine! Go back to the cute dapper thoughts you were having before that last sentence.

Anyway, as I was saying: He loves me, he really loves me, he wants to be with me, and only me. By this point I had reached the door of my best friends dorm room.

**David's POV**

With the whole Blaine/ Kurt communication fiasco, hopefully resolved to a certain extent, it was time to fix my other best friend. I had never seen Wes in such a depressed state. As I was dragging him back to our dorm room he kept sticking his head in the crook of my neck whispering motivational slogans from women's self-help books. I hate seeing him like this. It is usually his well hidden devotion to love and happy endings that made him so adorable. Now it is just heart breaking.

I don't understand how Wes and Blaine could be so easily convinced that Kurt missing one Skype date meant the end of a normally perfectly stable relationship! I mean Kurt had literally fawned all over every word that came out of Blaine's mouth for months before Blaine had finally pulled his head out of his butt! And now apparently it only took a couple of missed calls for Blaine's head to get stuck up that nicely rounded tush yet again! There are some days when I really wonder how I am not going to be declared a saint when I die and get an entire wing of MOMA* dedicated to statues and paintings of me!

When Wes and I finally got back to the dorm room (it took a bit longer with Wes permanently attached to my neck) I opened the door, placed him on his bed and went to collect the emergency Disney classics.

"Hey Wes, do you want to watch a Princess or an Animal Disney movie?" I already knew what he was going to pick, it was easy to guess after being his best friend since Middle School, Wes is pretty predictable.

He whined the response I had predicted, "I want to watch Lady and the Tramp".

"Okay just give a second, I will set up the movie and grab the Red Vines and M&Ms, okay?"

I looked up before he could respond. He was curled around his pillow, knees as close to his chest as he could get them without making himself uncomfortable and he was looking at me with bid round sad eyes. "Yes, thanks Davy".

Wes has been calling me 'Davy' since 6th grade when he realized that I had never seen Disney's Davy Crockett, which was almost immediately fixed. "Hey no problem, I know how much you are invested in the Klaine romance." He just nodded his head.

After the first twenty minutes of the movie and half a pack of Red Vines Wes was pretty much back to normal. He was joking about how all the dogs have different accents and started relating everything in the movie to the situation we were just in. "Hey Davy, do you think Kurt or Blaine would be Tramp?"

Normally I would have immediately have said Blaine, mostly because of how he unknowingly strung Kurt along and then sung that stupid song to Gap Boy, but after today I wasn't so sure. "I don't really know Wes, I think Blaine and Kurt kind of go back and forth of who would play who."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

It was then that Blaine bust through the door with the stupidest grin I had ever seen on his face.

* * *

><p>*MOMA- Museum of Modern Art, the largest one residing in New York but there is also one in Washington D.C. and San Francisco.<p>

**I hope you enjoyed the shout outs to Disney and AVPS, two of the most amazing things in this world! A review would be lovely. And keep looking out for new updates because I have been feeling inspired and bored as of late! :)**

**~Love You For Reading, Would Love You More For Reviewing~**


	8. A Heart to Heart

**A/N: So much FLUFF. The first appearance of Wes' POV, hence the fluff. Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I burst through the door, with what was most likely the stupidest grin I could have on my face, to the sight of David and Wes scrunched together on Wes's bed watching Lady and the Tramp, an almost empty package of Red Vines sitting between them. "You guys are watching a Disney and eating Red Vines without me! That is so not cool, I started that tradition. The tradition that you guys made fun of me for months until you finally gave in and had a movie night with me!"

David looked at me quizzically and answered "Blaine, calm down. It was a necessary infringement on our friendship agreement; Wes was just a tad bit upset if you don't remember." David's words slowly dropped off at the end, as if expecting me to have completely understood what that meant without explanation.

Oh…Right… Duh, the good news! "Oh, yeah, about that, it was all just a REALLY BIG misunderstanding." I waved my arms around trying to convey the vastness of this misunderstanding. I then turned to Wes, "I'm really sorry I worried you so much, but Kurt and I worked it out and it seems that he was never going to break up with me at all!" I squealed at the last part of the sentence, clapping my hands together. I really just wanted to dance around the room, maybe pick David up and swing him around like my Mom used to do with me.

"Just because you and Kurt are all fine and dandy now," David was looking at me with his 'understanding but concerned parent look', "does not mean you are getting out of telling me exactly what has been happening over the last three days in your mind." He punctuated his sentence by poking the air in my general direction.

Wes suddenly sat up right, "I agree, we need to know what is going on so that the next time this happens we know how to help you before you cause your best friends to have emotional breakdowns!" Wes was sitting in the corner, eyes puffy and still slightly blood shot from crying earlier, it was a saddening sight. I probably look a lot worse.

"Ah, come one guys! Why do you have to be such sticks in the mud? This is the first time I have been happy in almost four days!" I whined at them, I knew I would lose, but it was worth a shot.

It was Wes that responded to me this time, "That is exactly why we need to sit and have this little heart to heart." He smiled at me when he said this and to be honest with myself it was that smile that got me to sit down on David's bed, facing them, my legs folded comfortably underneath me, without any further prompting or complaint.

This was going to be a long story. "Okay, let's start at the beginning."

**Wes' POV**

After hearing the events of the last three days from Blaine's point of view, I felt like an ass. Yes, I had noticed that something was wrong, but I couldn't have even fathomed how much pain one of my best friends was in. And during those three days what was I doing… observing and practically ignoring the emotions that washed over Blaine. David had been right, something had been bugging Blaine, actually a lot of somethings.

It was in this conversation that both David and I had learned of Kurt's past at McKinley, and exactly why he had transferred to Dalton in the first place. It was in this conversation that we truly learned why even Blaine had transferred to Dalton, of course as his friends he had told us that he was hiding from some old tormenters, but we had never known the extent of what had happened to Blaine. Every action of Blaine's toward Kurt in those first few months of knowing him finally made sense. Blaine was protective, because he had always loved Kurt; he had always loved Kurt because Kurt in a small way reminded him of himself. The jealousy, the jumps to ridiculous conclusions, the miscommunication, everything made sense now. Although that might sound a little creepy, I'm pretty sure that anyone who has honestly watched their relationship flourish would say that it is actually just sweet, and romantic, and almost sickeningly perfect. The two boy's lives were like a walking proof for Murphy's Law. Everything that could go wrong for them had, yet in the end those bad things were what brought them both to each other and together they are complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me for this chapter being so short! <strong>It just felt like a good place to end it.<strong> I promise the next one should be up in the next couple of hours! **

**~Love You For Reading~**


	9. Love Is in the Air

**A/N: Once again sorry for how short these last couple of chapters have been. They should have been rolled into one, but I really wanted Blaine's POV to stand alone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I had never told them about a lot of what had just come out of my mouth. And honestly, I wasn't expecting to open myself up that much. But, looking into their faces and seeing the love and concern they truly had for me I knew it was the right thing to do. As my story went on I saw a mess of emotions cross their faces. From concern to sudden understanding, I knew they finally had a grasp on why I approached my relationship with Kurt like I did. My best friends suddenly turned to face each other, and the next thing I saw were two teenage boys throwing themselves into my lap.

I couldn't breathe, Wes was giggling, and David was just smiling. Somehow in the commotion I had ended up with Wes completely crushing my rib cage and David's head in between my shoulder and Wes' his legs crossing over my thighs and his torso propping up Wes' head. David looked up at me, his head a mere inches from mine and gently spoke, "We are your best friends, like it or not. We love you, flaws and all, but you should have told us that story years ago."

He didn't sound mad, or in any way hurt that I had never told him, them, about my past. In this moment, with my face probably turning purple, I knew that I no matter what happens in my life with Kurt, or Warb a mirlers, or school, or anything else I would be loved. I finally choked out, "Can't breathe."

Wes and David fell to pieces in that moment laughing their asses off, while trying to move off of me. After about five minutes of uncoordinated stumbling I finally got to speak, looking my best friends in the eyes I smiled sheepishly running my fingers through my tousled hair at the nape of my neck, "I love you guys too."

In this moment everything felt perfect. I had a boyfriend and two friends that apparently love me, for me, which is a miracle in book. But right now all I want to do is get started on plan 'I Have Been an Ass and Need to Make Up For It'.

"Okay guys, now that we have gotten all of our girly emotions out, I need your help planning something." David looked intrigued, Wes just looked excited. "I need to make up for my crazy jealousy…"

I was cut off by David. "That's a given."

"…so, I want to plan a romantic date for Kurt and I, during which I serenade him." I ended this sentence with a large smile on my face, hopefully conveying how excited I was about this totally awesome plan.

Wes started jumping up and down practically singing: "Klaine is back, and they are the cutest couple in the world. One day they will make lots of pretty babies with color ambiguous eyes!"

David looked like he was fighting to figure out which set of crazy to handle first. When I finally understood the look I felt a pout start to form on my face. "You don't like my idea do you David?"

Wes stopped singing then, "David what is wrong with you! Kurt loves it when Blaine sings to him and that would be the most romantic thing EVER!" Wes had started hitting David's arm about half way through his admonition.

While trying to escape the wrath of Wes' palm David tried to appease him by saying, "I am not opposed to the idea, I just think we need to plan it perfectly and make sure there is no way that anything could be taken the wrong way. With all the emotions running high between the two of you, I just don't want a wrong song choice to cause more problems."

"Awww, Davy has a soft side for Klaine! Davy wants to be Blaine's best man at their wedding. He wants to be their future kid's godfather." Wes was singing again, and my face was starting to hurt because I hadn't smiled this much or his big since before Kurt had told me he was moving back to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>~Love You For Reading~<strong>


	10. Plans and Preparations

**A/N: I am completely exhausted; so please excuse any major grammar mistakes. I promised someone EXTREMELY important that this would be posted tonight, and I try to not break my word. By the way, SnazzMaster842, David finally got back to me, he is in fact straight. He is just one of those awesome people that see the beauty in everything! Including Darren's... whoops, Blaine's butt and Wes' personality . Oh and don't forget his "endearing" comment about Kurt! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, I just like to play with other people's toys :)**

* * *

><p>Hint: Set on the Friday of the same week.<p>

**Blaine's POV **

I have to laugh as I look down at my phone seeing yet another text message from Kurt. Since our miscommunication mishap two days ago, he has literally sent me a variation of "I LOVE YOU" or "I LOVE US" every hour, practically on the hour. Yet, every time I open up a new one it still makes me giggle and smile like a fool. I am pretty sure he is trying to make up for missing our date, which is ridiculous since the whole situation was really my fault for flipping out on him, and well everyone, but I was going to milk his guilt for everything I could get. I mean who wouldn't want to be reminded that they have the best, funniest, hottest boyfriend in the world? And that boyfriend just happens to love them; what seems like unconditionally considering their (well my) behavior. Of course I will also be making up for my behavior, gosh I really can't wait for this school day to be over so that I can go upstairs, pack, quadruple check that all arrangements for tomorrow night have been confirmed, and head to Lima.

I had spent the last day and a half making sure that everything was perfect. I have probably been annoying the crap out of David and Wes, but I needed their input. I was trying to make up for being the biggest ass in the world! I mean seriously, first I accused him of cheating, then I forced him to tell something he obviously did not want to, and then I started lying to him trying to keep all of my big plans under wraps. Every time he would call and ask about my day or what was on my mind I would just drone on about my boring classes, which I was barely paying attention to in the first place. Instead I was picking a location, menu, song, outfit, and gift for tomorrow night, but he under no circumstances could know about that! I want it to be a complete and utter secret or else it would totally diminish the romance.

**David's POV **

Blaine has been running around like a chicken with his head cut off for the past day and half; which is really sweet and entirely annoying at the same time. Just as an illustration here is a dummy conversation:

Blaine: Well do you think he would prefer _ or _.

Me: He will love it either way, but I would prefer _.

Blaine: Oh, Well I think I will go with _(the opposite of what I would prefer).

Me: Thanks for taking my input to heart.

Blaine: Well you're straight, you just wouldn't understand.

Me: Ah, because a gay guy can completely understand a straight man's point of view, but a straight guy could never understand a gay guy's point of view?

Blaine: I don't know about all of that, but Kurt is much more in tune with his feminine side than both you and I combined, so in this case yes.

Me: Okay, I guess I will concede that point.

You could basically put any inanimate object that could somehow come up in a date planning conversation and that is how the interaction went. I swear if the outcome of all of this obsessing wouldn't be so damn cute I would have already killed Blaine, not matter how much I do love him, and have buried him under some floor boards. I wouldn't even care if I went Edgar Allen Poe, _The Telltale Heart _crazy afterwards, it would be worth it.

The only enjoyable parts of this entire spectacle was seeing Blaine's face once he had found "THE SONG!" and actually hearing him sing it. I had not been convinced when he originally played his song choice for me. Honestly, it kind of sounded like the guy just wanted back into his girlfriend's pants. My mind was changed for me when Blaine sang it to me. He had changed the arrangement a little bit and sung it with a lot more emotion than the original actually held, changing what used to be innuendo filled lyrics into touching heartfelt pleas. God! If Blaine could make me melt with this, I would pay an infinite amount of money to see Kurt's reaction.

**Kurt's POV **

Okay so maybe my texts every hour declaring my undying love for the most amazing curly haired boy ever were a bit much, but I was on a mission to make sure he, nor anyone else for that matter, could ever dispute my feelings for him again. He is my everything in almost every sense of the clichéd metaphor. I mean without him I would still be a closed off little boy hiding from my past. He was the one who empowered me to let myself feel again after all of the heartbreaks due to straight men and of course my lost hopes of having a truly magical first 'boy' kiss. We are equals now, but I will always need him to be by my side.

I really hope that Blaine feels the same way, and he did say that he loves me too, yet ever since our conversation he has been kind of distant. Whenever I ask him what he is thinking about he always starts talking about school and starts fumbling over his words. I hope that I am not coming on too strong, but I really do love him. Maybe everything will get back to normal after I see him tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>The date should definitely be next chapter! I have been waiting forever to get to this point, because I will finally get to reveal the song that started this story :)<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Love You For Reading~**


	11. A Good Surprise Then, Huh?

**A/N: Okay so I know that I promised the date and the song that inspired the series, but I lied. I sat down to write and realized that I just wasn't okay with skipping straight to that. So to make up for that this chapter is extra long, includes lots of fluff, and one of my favorite songs of all time Snow Patrol's _Set Fire to the Third Bar. _I know it is a tad bit cliche now that it was the Dear John movie theme song, but it was amazing before that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Okay so I will admit that maybe I was a little over prepared and just a little anxious because I ended up in Lima about half an hour ahead of schedule. Right as the last bell of the day was chiming at Dalton I was practically sprinting out of the door and back to my dorm room. Where, of course everything was already packed and lying on my bed waiting for me. I rushed through a couple of phone calls and head towards my car. I was probably averaging about 20 mph over the speed limit the entire drive just out of nervous energy and a need to see my boyfriend again. It had only been a week, but it has seriously been the longest rollercoaster ride of my life. As I was changing lanes in order to exit on the one and only off ramp into Lima, I noticed the time. It's only 4:45; Kurt would still be in practice with New Directions. Hmm… maybe I should surprise him, he hates surprises, but I really want to see him, maybe he wouldn't mind just this one time. Okay, I am going to do it, worst case scenario he gets a little mad and I have to sit in the car waiting for them to finish. I turned down one of the three main roads in this tiny town and headed for the McKinley High parking lot.

**Kurt's POV**

I have been watching the clock for the past three hours. Blaine was coming into town tonight and I am really anxious to see him. It's only been a week, but with so much going on here and then with him at Dalton and the whole miscommunication ordeal I really just want to hug him and get the physical reassurance that everything has been forgiven and that he really does love me. Mercedes has been watching me, watch the clock, with a 'bitch please can't you just wait' look. I can understand her frustration with me right now considering since I have been back all I have been talking about is "Blaine this… Blaine that… blah blah blah". Even I started getting irritated with my own voice, but my relationship with Blaine is just so new, in so many ways. I mean we have only been together for a couple of weeks, he is my first boyfriend, I am his first boyfriend, I got my first real kiss in this relationship, and this is both of our first times in a long distance relationship. What can I say, there are a lot of firsts and I could go into extraordinary detail on any one of those topics, not including a million other things that I love about Blaine.

I looked back up at the clock 18 minutes until I am out of here and back in Blaine's arms. As I was moving my gaze back to Mr. Schue I saw a very familiar head of gorgeous black curly hair passing in front of the open choir room door.

Suddenly I was screaming, "BLAINE!" And before I even finished enunciating the beautiful name I was out of my seat literally jumping into his arms.

**Blaine's POV**

"Wow that was not the reaction I was expecting." I giggled into the crook of his neck holding on to him for dear life considering he is currently wrapped around my torso his long thing legs wrapped around waist. I pulled back a little so that I could look into his beautiful eyes, the eyes that I have been picturing in my sleep every night since he left. With a huge smile on my face I questioned, "a good surprise then, huh?"

He is gorgeous, especially with this goofy grin and a beam of pure happiness radiating off of him, he finally answered after a short pause. "The best surprise ever! I have missed you so much, just ask Mercedes!"

This comment causes me to look away from him for just a second and realize that we had a very attentive audience. I found Mercedes face in the crowd, she was smiling at me and declared, "He hasn't shut up about you for the entire week, I couldn't even distract him with this month's Vogue, he just kept telling me how good you would everything!"

I laughed quite loudly and looked back at Kurt with one eye brow raised, "Not even Vogue, well don't I feel quite loved". He swatted my arm and carefully got down from my arms, a slight blush creeping up his face. With the distraction of Kurt in my arms gone I finally took the time to fully look at the group sitting in front of me giving everyone a slight wave and a smile, "Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry for interrupting your rehearsal."

It was Santana who practically purred a response to me, "Don't even worry about it honey, the two of you just saved us from listing that dwarf discuss her musical capabilities again". To be honest Santana has always creeped me out, like I am going to fall asleep one night and wake up with her molesting me in my own bed. A cough brought me out of my train of thought; it was Mr. Schue this time, "Why don't you guys take a seat so that we can finish up with the lesson."

Kurt took my hand and led me over to where he was sitting next to Mercedes and Tina.

Mr. Schue resumed the lesson, "Now as I was saying, the emotion behind a song is what gives the song all of its meaning. Any song can go from good to great if the singer understands the underlying emotion and emulates that in the performance. So this weekend I want you, with or without a partner, to pick a song that contains an emotion that you believe that you can truly make your audience understand." At this point I lean over to Kurt and whisper into his ear, he looks up at me with big eyes and a surprised face that slowly becomes a smile and a nod of his head. I raise my hand, getting a confused nod from Mr. Schue I politely ask, "May Kurt and I perhaps due a demonstration for the group?"

"Umm… yeah sure, if you would like. Just keep it appropriate okay?"

I smile, Kurt blushes, "Not a problem, sir."

Kurt and I made our way to front of the class and I lean over the piano to tell the man who's name everyone seems to forget, even if he is always here, our song choice.

The music slowly starts the opening chords, of the song that has been playing in my head for a week. We started off the song on opposite sides of the rather small classroom, watching each other start as the opening lines:

I find the map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from 'A' to where you'd be

It's only finger-lengths that I see

I touch the place where I'd find your face

My fingers in creases of distant dark places

We slowly start moving towards each other. Kurt has this look of pure sadness and pining on his face. I hopefully have one with equal emotion on mine.

I hang my coat up in the first bar

There is no peace that I've found so far

The laughter penetrates my silence

As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises

Ghosts with just voices

Your words in my memory

Are like music to me

I love the way our voices blend together making this song mean so much more to me than it already did. It fits what I have been going through perfectly, and though I do hope that Kurt misses me just as much, I hate seeing the look of despair on his beautiful face.

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far

We'd set the fire to the third bar

We'd share each other like an island

Until exhausted, close our eyelids

And dreaming, pick up from

The last place we left off

Your soft skin is weeping

A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

And I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms

We finally reach the middle of the room, are hands slowly reaching out to clasp. I can feel the emotion radiating off of him, like he is apologizing through the song for the pain that he has placed on the two of us for moving back here.

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

and I, I pray that something picks me up

and sets me down in your warm arms

I finally take him completely into my arms, holding him tightly against my chest. His head burrows into my neck where he is placing small pecks to corner of jaw. He just barely whispers "I love you so much", against the skin of neck. I smile slightly, "I missed you so much."

We are woken from our personal moment to the sound of clasping hands and Pucks fake puking sounds. With a pinched look on her face Santana says "You guys are so sweet it's disgusting. I mean seriously get a room."

Kurt whipped his head in her direction and glares her down. Right when he is opening his mouth to respond Mr. Schue jumped up clapping his hands together. "Wow guys that was amazing; a great example of conveying emotion and a hard act to follow. So everyone else make sure you are ready by Monday and you may head out. Have a great weekend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! The more reviews, the more willing I am to lose sleep in order to post new chapters!<strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	12. So Much for Baby Penguin Kurt

**A/N: I am really sorry for the delay in getting this up. I have had quite a few long busy days, and I haven't felt like writing much. Once again, this is not the date... I am sorry for the suspense, but I felt the plot would be all but gone with out the addition of this scene. However, the good news is that this chapter is quite lengthy and filled with lots of Klaine-y fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed the group, I felt myself being pulled out of my chair and in quick succession the room itself. Looking back I could see the slight smiles on all the faces of New Directions, and the less than hidden one being worn by Mercedes. Kurt was holding my hand tightly walking a little faster than his normal strut. In all honesty I was having a Déjà vu moment, expect in a parallel universe since I was currently the one being lightly tugged down an empty hallway. It felt good, having Kurt so openly affectionate with me in this place that has caused him so much pain for who he is, even if we are alone.

Once my brain had caught up with the current situation I stalled slightly, bring Kurt to a stop with me. "Honey, where are we going? And why are we going this fast?"

"I just want to get you alone before my so called friends trick us into spending way too much time with them, instead of alone." He whined in a cute playful way, pouting his bottom lip as he continued, "I haven't seen you in a week, and I would really like to have some us time."

I need to resist his cuteness, but how? I mean the boy makes my heart practically stop just looking at him! He is slightly disheveled from pulling me through the corridors of McKinley, his cheeks slightly pink from the confession he just made. "I want some alone time too, but I have all weekend with you, and it would be nice to get to hang out with you in your natural habitat and without the pretense of spying looming over the evening." I put a pout on my face, and slightly widen my eyes for good measure.

"Fine, but you got yourself into this!" I leaned in to give him a peck on the mouth, but once contact was made I couldn't bring myself to move back right away. The kiss started slow and gentle, sweet and tender. I had missed him, and just this simple act had weeks' worth of stolen moments just like this flooding back. Suddenly Kurt's warm gentle tongue was sweeping against my bottom lip, slowly urging my mouth open, and WOW! With his tongue sliding smoothly against mine I placed my hands on his hips, repositioning him as close to me as possible. Kurt's hands slid into my gel free hair, twisting carefully into the curls. He had once told me that he thought my hair was sexy when tousled and loose. I had immediately disposed of the offensive liquid that had once constrained my locks.

We finally broke apart, quietly gasping for breath, while barely moving from the embrace. I smiled at him, just breathing in the scent that was purely Kurt. His hair smelled slightly of daisies from his organic hair product, his skin like a forest just after a slight rain. He is intoxicating. I finally woke from my Kurt induced haze to hear him slightly giggle, "If we are going to hang out with my friends you are going to have to let me go and stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I asked innocently, while gazing even more lovingly into his eyes. He mumbled something inaudibly in response while looking down at the ground. I lifted his chin, looked deep into his eyes and repeated the question. This time he turned bright pink but didn't look away and enunciated, "like you would like to do nothing more than ravish me in a corner somewhere." I grinned wildly, stepping back giving the cheeky response, "when you stop looking ravishing, I will stop looking at you like I would like to ravish you." I winked at Kurt, effectively causing his mouth to drop open slightly, "now can you please tell everyone to meet us at Breadstix, dinner is on me." I turned away from my boyfriend then, shock still evident on his face, and started walking towards the parking lot. Yeah I had missed Kurt, but I needed to relearn who he is. Dalton had been stifling for the boy, and this was opportunity to learn a little bit more about whom he was before he met me.

**Kurt's POV**

I really would have rather spent the night curled up on my couch cuddling with Blaine watching _Singing In the Rain_, but Blaine had insisted on this little get together with New Directions. I mean I did not really mind in the beginning, thinking that Blaine was just trying to acquaint himself with the rest of my loved ones. I had told Blaine before that New Directions is my screwed up incestual family away from home, and it is true, but I wanted Klaine time right now. I hate myself for using that term, yet I still use it because it is the cutest knick name ever, and it makes me feel like I am somehow bonded to Blaine. Plus it is way better than Furt.

The evening started off well, everyone slowly trickled into the restaurant, the bribe of a free meal helping get Puck and Santana in on the festivities. The conversation had started out light, the boys and Blaine discussing football, with Blaine repeating multiple times "just because I am gay does not mean that I can't like sports, except basketball, I have always hated basketball because of my height." However, the night took on a sour note when Puck pulled out his cell phone and decided to start showing my boyfriend old videos of me preforming. At first I hadn't noticed because the sound on from the phone was low and Blaine and Puck were situated on the opposite side of the table from me at this point. Everyone had played musical chairs after everyone stopped eating. What finally caught my attention was the feeling of Blaine's intense eyes on me, the video still playing on the phone forgotten.

I slowly got up walking towards the Blaine at the end of the table. I smiled politely at Puck, urging my eyes to convey my true sentiments. Which completely embarrassing video of me is he currently showing my boyfriend? I knew it couldn't be my Pretty Ladies routine, since I had shown Blaine that vid after our get together with Mercedes and Rachel, but there are so many others that I was saving to explain once our relationship was a little more concrete. I finally come up behind my boyfriend, bending down to place my chin against the side of his face, looking down at what happened to be our Toxic performance. Crap. I wonder what other one's he has seen tonight.

I glared at Puck while excusing myself for stealing my boyfriend away, gently pulling him towards the bathroom. When we finally reached our destination, I spun around to him. "Are you okay? I know that those old videos can be a lot to process, but you are looking at me funny."

After a few moments pause I finally got an answer out of him, "You are so hot." It took exactly three seconds for him to stride over to me and pull me into a fierce kiss. Nothing like the one we had shared earlier. This one was needy and demanding, instead of sweet, but it was just as amazing. I quickly responded to his tongue delving into my mouth, making me moan. In the very back corner of my mind, I told myself to remember to thank Puck later.

I grudgingly pulled away. "Not that I mind, but really what set this off?"

He smiled and responded, "I might have sorta, maybe, could have planned this little get together to get your friends to tell me about how you used to be, before the horrible bullying, and then before my presence in your life. Having heard you talk about how you felt trapped in a cage at Dalton I wanted to understand who you were before. So I started talking to Puck about the beginning days of New Directions and he showed me the Push It assembly performance, and then Le Jazz Hot, and finally Toxic." He paused here, after having rushed through the entirety of actions in one breath, never lifting his gaze to look at me. Taking in a shallow shaking breath he continued, "How the hell did you manage to convince me you couldn't be sexy, when everything in those videos screams sex?" He finally looked up at me at that point a smile spreading across my face, in reaction to my expression I am guessing.

I took a second to compose myself, breathing deeply, praying to cheesus that I wasn't as red as I felt, "Well I always used to get so nervous around you, trying to impress you, hell I still do get nervous around you! So I stopped just being me, in a way, because I was trying so hard to be desirable to you... Stop looking at me like I just kicked you. It's not your fault that I tried to change, and really it was silly because you ended up falling for me right after I started acting like myself again!"

I felt bad for telling him the truth, just because he looked so hurt. Finally he moved in closer to me again, pulling at my waist just like in the hallway, he slowly leaned in and whispered slightly right against my lips, "never change yourself for anyone, especially me again." And then he kissed me with passion, yet complete tenderness. I could stay like that forever, but we had a whole group of dirty minded teenagers waiting for us in the dining area, probably thinking that we were preforming an act of voyeurism. I pulled away, looking slightly down at him, "Hey, let's go get rid of these teenagers and head back to my place so that we can cuddle and watch a movie, sound good?"

He gave me his heartbreaking smile that always makes my knees buckle, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good, Bad, just plain Ugly? Let me know, getting reviews and suggestions does help with motivate me to write more faster! <strong>

**The next chapter should contain the date, maybe, possibly, it depends on whether or not you guys want a description on their night together. However, no matter what everything will remain PG-13. **

**~Love You For Reading~**


	13. Gene&Frank&Good Old Fashioned Cuddles

**A/N: Sorry it is kind of short! Thank You for all the support by reading, but really I would absolutely love to get some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, and even some that you don't!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Blaine and I quickly said our goodbyes trying to avoid the questioning eyes staring up at us. On our way out Blaine paid the bill, taking the time to tip the waitress way more than she deserved, having to always play the role of a gentleman.

The drive from Breadstix was short and mostly spent in a comfortable silence, my hand wrapped gently in Blaine's slightly smaller one. I have always loved the feel of his calloused fingers, rubbing a calming friction onto the sides of my own fingers and the top of my hand. I had missed the placidity of my alone time with Blaine. We had always been able to convey everything to each other in simple touches. Even when we were just best friends a slight nudge of our shoulders brought a wave of comfort to me in any situation, although now the touches hold more silent promises than just vain hopes.

I had cleared Blaine staying the night with my dad earlier in the week, and I had bitched at Finn until he promised to spend the weekend between Puck's and Mike's houses. It has never been weird having Finn around when I am spending time with Blaine, actually Blaine and Finn have grown quite close over their love of sports and protectiveness, and in Finns case overbearingness towards me. However, this weekend was about me and boyfriend spending much needed one on one time to strengthen some of the loose ties being cause by the separation.

After entering the house we slowly snuck down into the basement, not wanting to disturbed my dad and Carole who must have went to bed early tonight. After entering into my room I went to slowly close the door but Blaine stopped me and shook his head slightly with a grin. He knew my dad had a rule about keeping the door open and dapper gentlemanly Blaine was not about to break house rules. I pouted at him, giving the door a little push, but he resisted once again. He gave me a slight nudge, causing me to let go of the door, and placed the door stop firmly under the corner, the door almost wide open.

I shook my head at him with a grin spreading across my face, "you are such a kiss ass". He chuckled a bit gliding towards me in the way that always caused me to forget what I was just thinking. Getting extremely close to me for a third time tonight he faintly whispered, "I am already on his bad side for corrupting his little boy, the last thing I need is for him to think that I am taking advantage of his hospitality by sleeping with you under his roof."

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, leaning my head to nibble at his neck, "but him and Carole are asleep, and they are REALLY heavy sleepers, so as long as we open the door before we fall asleep, no one would EVER know." I did not like his answer.

"Nope, nothing besides a good cuddle and a sing-a-long is going to happen tonight. We haven't been in this relationship for that long and the long distance is making us move faster than expected in the first place." He smiled weakly at the end of this, I must have looked disappointed because he immediately amend, "okay and maybe a small but still only PG-13 make out session." I felt my face brighten.

Winking at him I answered, "Better. But remember I have been in this relationship longer than you have, so I have seniority in all couple decisions."

**Blaine's POV**

Ever since seeing those ridiculously erotic videos of Kurt dancing, I couldn't get my mind out of the gutter. He is so amazing, and I am starting to really regret ever asking him to change when he first moved to Dalton. How could I have ever missed how Kurt sways his hips when he walks, and the way he gently caresses everything he holds in those gloriously large smooth hands. I could write a book on why I love Kurt's hands… Gosh why am I such a creepy stalker, first the smell of the couch and now this! Oh well.

"Now I believe that you said something about cuddling and a movie?" I raised my eyebrow with a grin.

"Yep I did, and I am insisting that we watch _Singing in the Rain._" Kurt almost always chose the movies we would watch after I had insisted that he watch at least the first Harry Potter movie with me and he ended up complaining the whole time about how ugly the robes were. "Oh you insist… pray tell why would that be?" I actually had never heard Kurt talking about Singing in the Rain before. If prompted I would have bet that he liked it, but that particular movie had never come up in any of our plethora of musical conversations. Actually come to think about it, Kurt has never even mentioned being a Gene Kelly fan.

I looked down at Kurt who was currently putting the DVD in player, his face turning the hue of pink specific to when he withholds information. He finally turned around and said lightly "I am a huge Gene Kelly fan."

"Oh, I don't think you have ever told me that before." I was a little confused as to why Kurt wouldn't tell me that. It seemed like something so trivial, especially since I remembered once telling him that I love Gene in the movie _On the Town_. Kurt was blushing again when he explained, "well I have never said anything before because I didn't want you to read too much into it, that's all."

Now I am really confused, "what do you mean by 'read too much into it'? I love Gene Kelly; he is an amazing dancer and a spectacular singer. Plus no one can deny the amazingness that is his directing skills in _Hello Dolly!_"

Kurt's voice squeaked a little as he looked at me and said, "Well Gene Kelly was my first crush. He is everything you said, which is appealing, but he is also gorgeous. He is a little stockier and on the shorter side at 5'7" and his shoulders were quite broad. Plus he had that dark hair and eyes that had the warm brown and light green around the edges and his smile always made me want to smile." He was a bright pink by the end of this and I was still wondering why he hadn't just told me about his crush on Gene months ago when I first tried to bring this up. "Do you understand why I didn't want you to read too much into this when were just friends?"

"Honestly No." The look on his face could only be described as pure shock.

"You are so oblivious sometimes! He is a lot like you in many aspects! The height, the broad shoulders, the voice, eye color, the smile… Really you didn't get it at all?"

It was my turn to turn blush, wow did Kurt really think I was worthy of being compared to Gene Kelly in any aspect? Gene is a legend, a sex symbol of his era and quite attractive although not really my type. I go more for the long, thinner, with light brown hair and really blue eyes, sort myself. Well I guess you could say that I go more for the Frank Sinatra type. After what was probably a pretty long pause I finally answered, "I would have never even tried to compare myself to someone who is such a legend, but it is really adorable that you think of me so highly." I pecked him on the nose and lay down on the couch scooting to the back in order to make room for him to lie down against the curve of my body. "Now come here so that we can cuddle and sing along with the amazingness that reminds you of me!" I winked at the end of the sentence and gestured for him to join me.

Kurt and I were humming or singing along with the songs as they played , watching the movie comfortably settled against one another. I should probably be the small spoon considering my height, but I have always had a fondness for just holding Kurt. I know that he isn't weak or the 'girl' in the relationship, but I have always been a little protective. It took me a while to stop trying to disembowel everyone who ever insulted anything about Kurt, especially his old tormentors. He is perfect and does not deserve anyone to ever treat him like he isn't.

Kurt eventually fell asleep against my chest, humming and breathing into neck. The feeling was exactly how I remembered it from all of those late night study sessions that always end up with the two of curled up against one another. God I had missed him, everything about him. I knew that was probably not going to get much sleep tonight with the butterflies about our date tomorrow night, but seeing this made it even clearer that I would rather just lay watching him sleep than actually get any of my own.

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't tell by the end of this chapter, I am rather obsessed with 40s-late 50s musicals and Gene Kelly. And honestly Kurt's belief that Blaine looks like Gene stems from my own personal belief that they are similar in features and both amazingly attractive with swoon worthy voices! And while writing that scene I realized that Kurt has similar features to Frank, hmm coincidence or conspiracy?<strong>

**~Love You For Reading~**


	14. TakeMeHomeIDon'tWannaBeAloneTonight

**A/N: *Squeal* You guys are so amazing, this story has officially reached over 3,000 visits! So as a gift to you guys, I give you the longest chapter yet, and the date. The song that both inspired this story and that Blaine serenades Kurt with is the acoustic version of _Cross My Heart_ by Mariana's Trench; however, I hear the cover that spinstill uploaded to YouTube, you should really check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

As the light started to filter through my window I tried to no avail to burrow myself further into my warm pillow. I was way too comfortable to wake up right now, even if my head was at a slightly different angle than normal and Finn must be playing some video game upstairs because I keep hearing a thumping sound. Even though I was still struggling to go back to sleep, my mind was slowly clearing, a sure sign that going back to sleep wasn't an option. Hmm, when did I crawl into bed, actually when did I even get back home? As, I slowly opened my eyes and took in the fitted black shirt that was clinging to my boyfriend's chest, everything that had happened yesterday slowly registered in my still groggy brain.

I could get used this. Waking up snuggled into his side, my head on his chest and our legs intertwined from shifting sometime during the night. His hair is falling loosely over his face, the curls as springy as ever, even if he had been laying on them all night, and the humming noise barely passing through his lips as sleep continued to grasp him. If there was ever a time or sight that would make me waiver in my belief that there is no God, it's this one. Although I could feel my attraction to Blaine the first time he had turned around and smiled at me, I would have never thought that I would fall so easily in love with. I have always fallen easily in a crush, but love is a completely different thing. After losing my mom and the daily heartbreak of hiding who I actually was, and then the bullying, it became hard for me to let people in past the surface. Mercedes and now Blaine have been the only exceptions to that.

Blaine suddenly started to stir; his hand moving from the small of back up to his face, gently rubbing his eyes, and then into his hair, in one swift motion. He then glanced down at me, a large smile forming when his eyes locked with mine. I too felt a smile spilt my face as I whispered "Good morning. Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

His gorgeous hazel eyes widen slightly in confusion, and then slowly softened as he started tugging on his hair. "I know it's a little crazy in the mornings" he leaned down and kissed me softly "however, it will be perfectly tamed tonight if you agree to go out on a date with me". He smiled then, most likely due to the unattractive stunned look I was probably wearing.

"Yeah, of course I will, but I didn't know you were making plans." I arched my eyebrow in a silent question, I was going for "what have you got planned Anderson?" And apparently it worked because he just kept on smiling and said simply "Don't you worry about it, we are just going to have a simple dinner and spend some quality _alone _time together". He put extra emphasis on the 'alone' part of the sentence and it had me giggling because I was pretty sure he was referring to my pouting about him wanting to spend time with my friends.

I rolled my eyes at him to show that it didn't bug me one bit that he was teasing me and questioned him again "So when should I be ready for this simple dinner?"

"By seven, but we can always move it up or back depending on what we are going to spend the day doing." He looked at me, as if looking for the answer to his unasked question.

"Well we could spend the rest of the day like this watching movies, or we could get up and maybe spend the day shopping and maybe going to the movies and lunch with a couple of people from New Directions." I really had no preference at this point, considering Blaine had went through all of the trouble to put together a just us date.

"I would love to go shopping, and just because I haven't seen any new clothes, or any shopping bags sitting around I will even help you pick out a completely new outfit for tonight!" I blushed as he realized that I haven't been going to the mall recently, due to the fact that I was saving up for his birthday, but did I really usually do so much shopping that he had noticed having spent less than 24 hours with me? I didn't need to ask but I did anyway "Is it really that obvious that I haven't gone shopping in a while?" He is smiling that 'I know you so well it even creeps me out sometimes' smile with the matching blush, his hand ruffling the back of his hair, "yeah well I kind of keep a record of a lot of your clothes in my head, plus you usually wear your new clothing whenever you see me so that you can point them out". I was nodding my head as he spoke, it actually made me feel really special that he knew how much fashion means to me and just because of that he tried to keep tabs on what I like. I could feel myself blush as I climbed up his body in order to whisper his ear "It's really sweet that you care so much about me that you notice things like that". I leaned into him and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. That apparently wasn't enough for him because as I started to pull away he followed, sitting up in the process and knocking me off balance. I fell clumsily into his lap, lips still attached to his. Every time I kiss Blaine it feels like the first one all over again, except this time I know what I am doing. My toes still get a tingling feeling, and my stomach still flips because the fact that he is kissing me is still so surreal. I pulled back, a teasing glint in my "No you don't Mr. Anderson", I poked him lightly on the chest, "you promised me an entire new outfit and plan on making you stick to that promise, including accessories". I rolled off of him getting up and heading to my closet to pick the perfect outfit out for my day of shopping with my boyfriend.

**Blaine's POV**

Now that I don't have to worry about gelling my hair down, my getting dressed routine has been cut down by twenty minutes. Which on a normal day would mean twenty extra minutes to sleep, but there was no way I was falling back asleep now that this day had finally arrived. Kurt was taking his time with his moisturizing routine and picking out an outfit, leaving me to check for the millionth time that everything was set for tonight. I had finally chosen a setting for our date, not an easy task in Lima, Ohio because nowhere seemed even close to good enough for Kurt. So I had finally decided on this little place just outside of town with a gorgeous gazebo and lots of tall trees and flowering bushes around it. Yes, it is extremely corny, but corny is what musicals and proper wooing, and romance is all about.

After what seemed like a marathon shopping trip, Kurt made sure that I kept my word, and a really nice lunch and romantic comedy with the girls of New Directions, Kurt and I stumbled back into his bedroom. "Today was amazing", I looked over at him as I started to speak, "I forgot just how happy I am whenever I am around you." His eyes twinkled back at me, "You make me happy too, but what would make me even happier right now is a nap curled up in your arms." I looked over at the clock, 4:30. "Sounds perfect, and we have enough time to get in a good nap, before we get ready to leave." I winked at him as I said this, on multiple occasions today he had asked me what we were going to do, trying to squeeze out any information he could get. I personally loved having the power of this knowledge over me, and I had used it to my advantage, bribing him with information a very public kiss.

We curled up together on the coach, putting _On the Town_ in the DVD player. He had wanted to watch _Hello, Dolly! _on, but I had insisted due to my new found love of Gene Kelly/ Frank Sinatra films.

**Kurt's POV**

We pulled up to the mystery location and my mouth dropped open. Blaine had rented out a complete Bed and Breakfast for the night, just so that we could eat dinner in the amazing gazebo in the back. When you looked out from under the all-white covering you could see gorgeous tall evergreen trees spanning for what seemed like miles, and the few purposefully placed flowering buses that grew up the side of the picket fence style walls of the structure. A quaint wooden table was set up to one side of the platform, covered in a sliver lace table cloth which was currently covered in the burgundy plate settings and silver accent pieces. It was perfect; the whole scene felt like a fairytale movie set had somehow landed in the middle of Ohio. I turned around to face him, grabbing him by the black tie he had donned with a classic white dress shirt and black skinny jeans; the only thing that was out of place yet still worked was his pink converse with black laces. "You are amazing, and I don't deserve you." I kissed him passionately trying to convey all of the love and I had for him in this moment. He chuckled lightly pushing me away slightly so that he could look me straight in the eyes, "you deserve the world, nothing less, and this is just a small gesture that I am glad you approve of". He led me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me, tucking it in slightly after I sat down and walking over to his own place. The sound of a slight wind brushing against the leaves created the perfect background noise for the whispered conversation between Blaine and I. Blaine had of course chosen an entire menu of low-fat and carb foods that were absolutely perfectly cook, and was brought out by a nicely dressed server who was obviously employed by the small business that Blaine had commandeered for the night. At the end of meal Blaine lightly cleared his throat grabbing my attention away from the amazing Crème Brule in front me. "I actually have something I wanted to say to you… I mean well not say exactly, more like sing…". I love it when Blaine gets nervous because it doesn't happen often, but when it does it is possible the cutest thing I have ever heard when he stubbles over his words. He pulled out his acoustic guitar, like a bunny from a top hat, from nowhere and tuned it a little before looking up at me. I smiled widely at him, leaning across the table to get closer to him. He smiled back and started playing a song that I had never heard before.

**Blaine's POV**

I was extremely nervous as I pulled out my guitar, but the nerves quickly dissipated as I looked up to see Kurt leaning across the table towards me a huge grin on his face. I knew this was the right thing to do. I started off softly, knowing that the song would slowly amplify.

So here's another day I'll spend away from you

Another night, I'm on another broken avenue

My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am I

Take what you wanna, take what you wanna, take what you

I miss the stupid things, we'd go to sleep and then

You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m.

Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me

Do what you wanna, do what you wanna, do what you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight

I smiled at him during this part of the song, knowing how perfect those last few lines summed up our relationship since Kurt went back to McKinley.

And I do want to show you I will run to you for you

'Til I can't stand on my own anymore

I cross my heart and hope to die

Cross my heart and hope to die

Cross my heart and hope to

Looking up at Kurt, seeing the soft light hit his beautiful skin, I knew that no matter what I would make this relationship work. If that following him wherever he wanted after high school, hell even if he asked me to transfer to McKinley tomorrow, I would do it for him. I plan on spending the rest of my life walking hand and hand with that boy going where life and he took me.

Hotels are all the same, you're still away from me

Another day, another dollar that I'll never see

Can I get a piece of the piece of the, piece of something good

Lie just a little, lie just a little, lie just a

I wonder what you're doing, I wonder if you got it

I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it

And no matter where I go I'm coming back to you

Be where we oughta, be where we oughta, be where we

Kurt giggled at the last two verses most likely reminiscing about my little outburst of unwarranted jealousy. The distance between us had torn me apart from the inside during the last week, not knowing about every aspect of Kurt's day as it happened or even whether or not he was with someone else, enjoying their company more than he missed mine. I would never make that mistake again, Kurt loved me, he had told me and from now on I was going to trust completely in that knowledge.

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with home I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you I will run to you for you

'Til I can't stand on my own anymore

I cross my heart and hope to die

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you

Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you I will run to you for you

'Til I can't stand on my own anymore

I cross my heart and hope to die

The song finished and as I looked up I knew that Kurt understood what I was trying to say through the song. His eyes were large and staring intently at me, his tilted face held a small smile. As I put the guitar down and shifted to face him again I suddenly found myself being embraced by Kurt in a tight hug, his lips against my ear, and his weight bearing down in my lap. He barely breathed into my skin, "Take me home, I don't want to be alone tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I am afraid that I will not be uploading the next chapter till the 31st at the earliest, due to the trip I am taking to Florida to celebrate my high school graduation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was worth the wait. ~Love You For Reading~<strong>


	15. I Smell Like You

**I am so sorry that this took so long! Vacation, then Jet Lag, then Homework, then Writers Block. Yeah that about sums it up. Hope this isn't too shitty!**

**Disclaimer: I am in Love with these characters, but I do not own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Last night was so amazing! GAHH! Blaine has always had this way of making me melt with his voice. And do not even get me started on the way his eyes smolder and the green in his eyes becomes more prominent when he is really trying to convey his emotions. Everything about two nights ago will be imprinted on my mind for the rest of week. I begrudgingly get up Monday morning to start this dreadful week. Not that I don't enjoy being back at McKinley, I loved being back with New Directions, and getting to wear what I want, and honestly I am about a semester ahead of my classes due to the more rigorous work at Dalton, which did mean basically paying zero attention in class and still getting a solid 'A'. However, the beginning of every school week for the rest of the year meant not seeing Blaine for another 120 hours at a minimum.

"Oh well, the sooner I get up and start this week, the sooner next weekend will come" I sighed to myself while gracefully sliding off of my bed. My feet hit the ground, but something felt surprisingly loose under my feet. "Hmm… that does not feel like my hand picked Persian rug". I slowly looked down to realize that I was standing on his boyfriends green cardigan which was currently peeking out from under my bed. I vaguely remember haphazardly throwing that to the floor during my last just a little heated make-out session with Blaine before he had to head back to Dalton. Just the sight of the article of clothing had me shivering from the memories of Blaine's tongue sliding against mine and Blaine's coarse hands slowly caressing the smooth skin over my taut stomach. "God I am going to miss him every minute for the rest of the week!" I groaned towards my ceiling. I don't believe that anyone is actually listening to me complain about my daily longing, but it still feels good to let out the frustration.

I slowly bent down and picked up the gorgeous green cardigan that reminded me so much of the flecks of color in Blaine's eyes and subconsciously brought up to my nose. "It smells like him" the realization washes over me as I whined the sentiment. It smells like the woods and his particular musk that reminds me of sunshine and the smell of grass after it has rained. A small moan escapes my lips as I picture the boy who the shirt belongs to. It is going to be a horribly long week.

**Later that Day**

"Kurt! Hey wait up, we are going to the same place white boy you mine as well just wait for me to catch up!" Mercedes was yelling at me from father down the hall. I honestly wasn't that aware of my surroundings all day having been encompassed in the smell of Blaine. I slowed down. "Wow you must be in your own head today boy because you ALWAYS wait for me before heading to Glee practice. What is up with you, and did you go shopping without me because I don't remember this cardigan? I mean it looks great on you, but I never really thought I would see you buy something that forest shade of green. You always used to say it was too close to the color of camouflage for you."

I let Mercedes finish her tangent before quietly answering, "It may or may not belong to the most amazing person ever, who may or may not have planned the most amazing date, and this date may or may not have taken place at a secluded B&B just outside of Lima."

I started to giggle at Mercedes broad grin. The grin did not stay very long as it slowly turned to anger. "You went on the most amazing date of your life, with Blaine and you did not immediately: call, text, email, facebook, or tweet me to give me the deets? "

"I didn't mean to not immediately fill you in on my excursion with Blaine, but lets' be honest Cedes there was a gorgeous boy in my bedroom for the last day and half! Can't you forgive me for maybe being a little preoccupied?" I turned on my puppy dog eyes, the ones I knew made Blaine give into anything, and the ones that I was hoping Mercedes would give into right now.

"Yes, I guess I can", there was breathiness to her voice that gave away her diva act, "but I expect a beautifully articulated 45 minute moment by moment description of the entire PG rated action of this weekend.

I giggled, turning a deep shade of pink at the implication that there were non- PG rated actions. I shifted towards her, having already making it the choir room and taking our normal seats, "Deal". I dipped my head down a little closer to her, "but if you want to know the entire story you are going to have do me a favor." I winked at her as a blush that was red enough to even see on her beautifully dark skin crept up her cheeks.

Being Mercedes she quickly snapped out of her embarrassment with a diva worthy reply, "Well that explains why you are wearing his clothing. Did he leave it behind like a glass slipper?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

**Blaine's POV**

"Why are you wearing one of Kurt's old Dalton sweaters?"

I looked up in response to David's question, meeting the inquiring eyes of both Wes and David. "Well, I, umm... How do you know that it is not mine?" It was a stupid comeback to try and avoid the question and I knew it.

Wes replied, "because you have never owned anything besides the Dalton blazer because I quote 'I look more dapper in the blazer, and dapper is good on a campus full of hot boys'"

I turned a light shade of pink at the memory from a month after I had transferred to Dalton. I had never tried to hide my sexuality from Wes and David, for some reason I had always felt safe being me around them. I was wrong. The two of them had the memory of an elephant when combined and they weren't afraid to use it against me. "Well I have Kurt now so I definitely am not looking at anyone else, but if you must know I stole if from room over the weekend so that I would have something that smelt like him to get me through the week". I stared straight at David and Wes as I said this, unabashed by my confession. I loved Kurt, and they already knew. Plus I had gone psychotic because I hadn't seen him for only three days, so there was no point in trying to hide my stalkerish qualities now.

Wes cooed "That is sooo amazingly cute!"

David chimed in, "If not in a completely creepy sort of way."

I shot David a nasty look before looking back at Wes, "Thank you for your approval Wes, would YOU like to know how the date went?"

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Wes had jumped out of his seat and practically screamed the statement. The rest of the boy in the senior commons just chuckled and turned back to what they were doing. Most of the boys around Dalton had gotten used to our group dynamic and therefore knew not to question Wes' outbursts.

After telling Wes and, because I was too lazy to move, David about my date with Kurt and the rest of the weekend we spent together, leaving out the make-out sessions, I finally leaned back in my chair breathing for what felt like the first time since the story started.

Surprisingly David was the first once to speak, "The Snow Patrol song was a perfect choice." He smiled a large grin at me, winking as if to say 'Good Job, That's My Boy'. David had always been the one to play mother hen in our little group. Most people were always surprised at that considering how anal Wes is about everything Warblers, but once off the clock he is just a giant romantic goof and David takes the reins as the worrier.

I returned his smile with one so big it felt like it could split my face, "Thanks! It was kind of spur of the moment. I just really wanted to sing with Kurt again and it felt like the perfect opportunity to tell him how I feel about him. Plus I think I gained some major points with Mercedes, and those are hard to come by and extremely valuable to have… You know in case I screw-up with Kurt and need her advice one day."

"That is definitely going to happen at some point, considering how often you fall into unconsciously inconsiderate Blaine."

"Shut-up David, and you know I have been working on that since the whole 'Valentine's Day' fiasco". I threw the pillow that I had been previously leaning against at his head. He cheerfully caught it and gave me a smirk. "So will you guys give me some input on whether or not something I might or might not have done, involving maybe or maybe not leaving an article of clothing purposefully placed peeking out from under Kurt's bed…" My voice had slowly lowered as I rambled on, dying off completely by the end.

It was Wes that piped up this time "So let me get this straight, you left your favorite, and admittedly Kurt's favorite on you, cardigan slightly hidden under his bed." I thought we was going to stop there, so I opened my mouth to respond but was cut short as Wes continued, "hoping that he would find it and maybe even wear it, before stealing his Dalton cardigan so that you could wear it and therefore smell him all day?"

I finally got to respond, but everything that had been flowing through my mind before was suddenly gone. "Umm… Yes?" It ended up sounding more like a question even to me, and I am pretty sure that I was flinching away from David and Wes who were sitting across from me on the couch.

The room was silent for an agonizing second before…

"YOU LOVE KURT! YOU LOVE KURT SO MUCH THAT YOU BECAME A CREEPY STALKER! AND IT'S SO SO SO CUTE! OH MY GOSH I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO SEE HIS FACE WHEN HE FINDS THE SHIRT! HE IS GOING TO BE SOOOO HAPPY AND HE WILL PROBABLY WEAR IT TO SCHOOL, JUST LIKE YOU!" Wes was literally jumping on the couch, not something that is advised or deemed appropriate at a private school. But that didn't stop Wes from jumping up and down like a little kid spewing out more and more declarations of my love for Kurt and his obvious love for me, and how we were going to get married at that Bed and Breakfast, and have pretty little babies.

David grabbed the back of Wes' blazer effectively pulling him back into sitting position, all while trying to hold a straight face. With Wes calmed down he turned to me, "Well Blaine it was very brazen of you, and I am sure that Kurt will love the gesture even if he doesn't realize it was intentional."

At that exact point in time I got a text from Kurt:

Hey sweetie, guess what! ~ K

I quickly responded, my nerves making it hard to type

What Darling? ~B

My phone quickly went off again only seconds after I had replied. God was Kurt fast at texting.

I Smell Like You Right Now! And I LOVE IT! Because it makes me feel like you are here with me right now. ~K

I chuckled, filling the boys still sitting on the couch in as I replied.

I smell like you too, and I might have left that cardigan there on purpose ;D ~ B

Once again it only took seconds for a response.

OMG! That is the cutest thing you have ever done! Wait, how do you smell like me though? ~K

I lightly chewed as I a formulated how to tell Kurt that I stole his clothing.

I might have stolen your Dalton cardigan from the bottom drawer of your dresser while you making breakfast for us on Saturday and I am wearing it right now : ) ~B

I added the smiley face as a hopeful wish at the end that he wouldn't get upset.

LOL, You are the most adorable boyfriend ever! And although the smell of you is helping ward off my rapidly approaching loneliness I still can't wait to see you again ~K

AWW, he thinks my creepiness is adorable! Before I could respond there was another text from Kurt.

Could you, maybe, fit it into your schedule to drive down here on Wednesday so that we can see each sooner? *puppy dog eyes* ~K

I didn't even have to think about the question.

YES! Just tell me when I should get there, and where I should meet you. ~B

I swear one second later my phone was buzzing again.

Meet me at McKinley at 4, in the auditorium. ~K

Why does this sound like a sexual rendezvous? ~B

It might be if you get lucky, but actually I just have something to show you ~K

Still sounds dirty, I like dirty when it comes to you. But no matter what I will be there ~B

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. On a different note, BLAINE IS GOING TO SING "I'M NOT GONNA TEACH YOUR BOYFRIEND HOW TO DANCE WITH YOU" ON NEXT WEEKS PROM EPISODE! I absolutely love that song, and I had previously considered using it in a story which I have like half written but have never posted. Tonight's sneak preview seriously made my week, or more like my life but I trying to reign in the fangirl hyperboles.<strong>

**~Love You for Reading~**


	16. Confusion and Wardrobe Changes

**Apologies that this chapter is so short, but I am tired and really wanted to get something posted tonight and it felt like a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy this. Please let me know if you do, I have been debating whether its worth keeping the story going. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

The rest of Monday and all of Tuesday went by in a blur as I spent the entirety of the time trying to figure out what Kurt was planning. There are so many things it could be that I think I am going crazy just trying to eliminate them.

The location of the auditorium gave me what I think is the most likely scenario of Kurt singing to me. And it would make sense that with me having sung to him that he felt like he should repay the act. If that's really going to happen I wonder what he is going to sing… maybe something from a Broadway musical, or even from one of the 40s musicals that now represent our relationship to me. I would LOVE to hear Kurt sing a Frank Sinatra song to me. I can almost hear the way his voice would float through the notes like his hands caressing the back of my neck when we make-out… STOP IT BLAINE, JUST BECAUSE HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN HAVE SUCH UNDAPPER THOUGHTS ABOUT HIM!

Okay now where was I… AH! Right, yes, which song is he going to sing? I wonder if it is going to be some amazing love song in which he pours all of his feelings for me into it. That would be even better than a Frank song. Or better yet, maybe he is going to sing me an amazing love song in which he pours all of his feelings for me into it, which was originally sung by Frank! That would blow my mind, and he would have to take me home in a plastic bottle because I would melt. Although I'm pretty sure anything that he is going to sing for me is going to make me melt.

But he also said something about showing me something. I wonder if this whole thing has something to do with my birthday, it is coming up next week, right before they leave for nationals actually. How had I forgotten that? Maybe that's why he was being so secretive and not telling me where he was when he was claiming to be in the garage! So maybe he is going to sing to me for my birthday present, and he is doing it now because he will be really busy around the time of my birthday! Wait, if he is singing, why would he be showing me something? I am so confused.

**Kurt's POV**

"Cedes, are you absolutely positive everything is set up? I mean ABSOLUTELY positive… I really need this to go down without a hitch." I was so nervous. I was finally going to 'give' Blaine his birthday present, which in basically meant that I was going to make a production out of it. I mean come on, its ME!

"Yes boo, the entire school will be cleared out except for you and B. I or Finn or Tina or Mike, will be at every entrance to the auditorium so no one is getting in. And besides, the auditorium is completely sound proof now ever since Figgens got tired of hearing Coach Sylvester yelling at the Cheerios on her megaphone." The end of that sentence was followed with a wink in true Mercedes fashion.

I bumped her shoulder affectionately with my own, "You are a goddess, who deserves to have hundreds of very attractive black men bowing at your feet. And this is coming from me so you know it has to be true."

She giggled slightly and gave me a 'bitch-please' look. "White boy you know I could have all of these boys bowing down if I actually wore that Cheerios uniform. It only takes one look at this Dark Chocolate Queen to start a sex riot."

"Damn straight! Hallelujah!" I threw my hands in the air pretending to thank a higher being. "My Diva is back and better than ever." I put my arm out for her to hook into, which did immediately. We headed towards the cafeteria, Mercedes need tots; I needed a distraction. In less than 5 hours Blaine would be arriving, anxious for his show.

**Less than 4 hours Later**

I had rushed home right after school, even ditching Glee in order to get ready for the only performance that really mattered to me at this point. I looked in the mirror, there are definitely times when I wished I was blessed with Blaine's amazing hair and not my own. Not that I would look good with Blaine's hair, but all he has to do is but a little bit of curling cream in it and then just let be, and it looks so damn sexy all bouncy. Mine without my entire product line or like right now deflated even with almost an entire aerosol can of hair spray in it, looks limp and lifeless. My bangs are practically the way they looked at the beginning of my sophomore year, and honey that is simply not ok because Kurt Hummel does not devolve!

I spent 10 minutes playing around with bangs trying to get them back into the perfect coif they were in this morning. Irritated I finally just gave up and decided to take a shower and start over. I looked at the clock. 2:45. CRAP! Okay I may have to skip 98% of my moisturizing routine; I will just make up for it later.

I was completely shocked when I ended up ready to leave my house not only on time, but a full 5 minutes earlier than I needed to be. That was a really good omen, because I am ALWAYS late. No matter how early I start getting dressed. Luckily I had had my outfit picked out a whole month early with one slight change.

I was wearing my favorite pair of dark grey skinny jeans that makes my butt look amazing. Blaine had once forgot how to walk after seeing me in these. I had started to walk just slightly ahead of him, but I had expected him to follow. After not feeling his presence for a minute I turned around. He was standing exactly where he had before I started moving, except his mouth was now slightly open and his eyes had turned to a dark amber color. When I finally got him out of his trance he had pulled me into deserted corridor of the mall and ravaged my mouth, his hands groping my ass. Not that I would ever complain.

With the jeans I was wearing an egg shell white button up shirt that pulled snuggly against my chest. This was the shirt I was wearing under my Dalton cardigan the day Blaine first kissed me. It is also the shirt that I was wearing when I met Blaine's parents, and of course on our first date. So yeah you can say it is a bit of a lucky charm. I also had on my favorite pair of Stacy's two tone dress shoes. They look exactly like the ones that Frank and Gene wear in the dream sequences in _On the Town_. I had to buy them once Blaine and I had watched the movie together and he told me that he always thought that men look really good in the retro two toned shoes. I had immediately got online the next day and ordered them, my one splurge for the last 4 months.

However much I loved the rest of the outfit, I had made a last minute substitution. So when walking out of my house heading back to McKinley, instead of the amazing button down, midnight blue, hand weaved cashmere sweater that I had spent $120 dollars on while on an amazing sale, I was wearing Blaine's forest green cotton cardigan that he purposely left at my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ~Love You For Reading~<strong>


	17. I Wanna Hold Ya, I Wanna Kiss Ya

**I feel horrible for how long this took me to write, but as always my life got hectic. My Senior Prom was this last weekend, which was amazing and perfectly timed with the release of the Prom episode on Glee tonight, OMG there was so much Klaine! I was in heaven! And then I had my last AP test this morning. So I am sorry, this took so long, but I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Review! Sorry that was rude. REVIEW NOW ... PLEASE?**

**The song in this chapter is Big Jet Plane (Michael Brun Bootleg)- Angus and Julia Stone. The original is amazing too, but a little to slow for my taste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I walk up to the school having parked in the back lot, just as suggested by Kurt. When I am finally reaching the door I see a very bored looking Mercedes tapping her foot, she obviously hasn't seen me approaching yet. Trying to be courteous and not scare her I gently cough, smiling as she slowly looked at her watch then up to me.

"You are exactly…"she sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as if she is trying to concentrate. This is a face I have seen Kurt make many times before and its funny to see exactly where he picked it up from, considering the actions is just so un-Kurt. "Thirty seconds late Mr. Anderson. You know how much Kurt just LOVES being kept waiting".

I detect the sarcasm without even focusing having trained myself when Kurt and I first started hanging out. The wink she sent me just confirmed my analysis. I crossed my hands over my chest and put on my best Kurt 'bitch-face' impression, "Honey I am the diva in this relationship," I wagged my finger at her to emphasize my point, "and he will wait for me until I am ready to grace him with my presence." I snapped my fingers at the end of the statement for good measure.

She was laughing, completely uninhibited laughter that caused her entire body to convulse. "I must give you credit Warbler that was an amazing bitch-face. My white boy has taught you well."

"Well, umm, he never really taught me how to do the face. I have just spent a lot of time looking at him, and watching his facial expressions in certain situations so that I know when he is faux mad or really ". pissed." I chuckled at the end of my own confession.

"Well white boy's boytoy. You better get your fine ass in there; Kurt has been waiting for you for about ten minutes." I thanked her and entered into empty hallway, heading towards the auditorium.

I am glad that Kurt is happy being back at McKinley, but I can't help but get a bad taste in my mouth every time I walk through these halls. The taste reminds me of the times my mouth starts bleeding whenever I accidently bite my tongue to hard. It tastes of iron and rust and blood. Sometimes I think it's my body sensing all of Kurt's blood that had been wasted and spilt on these floors and lockers. But that's just my overly protective, tragic, stalker side.

Even with the fond memories of spending time with Kurt within these hallways; getting the tour of place before the Night of Neglect performance, being jumped right outside of Mr. Schue's door when I came to visit, and of course the kiss we shared right afterwards, I could never actually block out the gritty taste.

I finally made it to the auditorium doors and walked in. What I saw was surprising. Absolutely nothing, but an empty auditorium with a singular spot beam pointed at the center of the stage. I walked to the front of the seat and took a place right in the center of the aisle. A methodical yet hypnotizing beat started playing and I saw Kurt walk straight into the middle of the spotlight.

As much as the song had pulled me into the performance, it was nothing compared to the sight of Kurt in my cardigan and two-toned shoes with his amazing ass making those jeans look good. I snapped out of my revere when Kurt finally started singing his eyes fixed straight on mine.

He said, hello mister

Pleased to meet ya

I wanna hold him

I wanna kiss him

He smelled of daisies

He smelled of daisies

He drive me crazy

He drive me crazy

Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet plane

Gonna take him for a ride on a big jet place

Hey, hey

I had never heard the song before, and honestly it wasn't really something that I would consider my style of music, or even Kurt's, but it was perfect. Perfect because Kurt's voice sounded hot and smooth in the lower register. The notes and words were slowly easing out of his mouth with minimal effort. I don't quite know what Kurt is trying to tell me exactly, but so far he has admitted to wanting to hold and kiss me and that was completely fine with me.

Be my lover

My lady river

Can I take ya

Take ya higher

Gonna take you for a ride on a big jet plane

Hey hey

The last part of the song sounded vaguely dirty especially with Kurt slowly rolling his hips and swaying with beat of the song. The beat was fast enough to move to, yet to slow to actually dance allowing me to fully absorb ever minute movement of Kurt's hips and his arm as he slowly raised his microphone free hand and ran it through his hair slightly pulling at it causing it to stand up. Crap, he is so damn sexy without really trying.

Gonna hold ya,

Gonna kiss ya in my arms

Gonna take ya,

Away from harm

Gonna take you for a ride on a big jet plane

Hey hey

Had Kurt specifically picked this song because of the reference to harm? I mean the rest of the song was sweet, excluding the section laced with innuendo. But was the true purpose to tell me that he wanted me to rescue him from this school, had the bullying started again?

**Kurt's POV**

The look on Blaine's face had changed from entrancement to worry as I finished singing the last chorus of the song, and I don't understand why. Did he think the song was a little to forward, I mean I know that middle section is laced with suggestiveness, honestly I had been rather happy about that, it was a perfect way to remind him of our last encounter. Yet somehow he had ended up with a slight scowl on his face as if in deep concentration.

I walked down the steps of the stage and towards Blaine in the front row. He didn't seem to notice that I had moved towards him. I placed my hand on his arm trying to break him out of his revere. "Is everything okay Blaine? Did you not like the song...?" I cut my question short knowing that if I finished my thought my voice might break.

He finally looked up at me after what felt like an hour but was actually only a few seconds. "Kurt… may I ask… what was the song supposed to tell me?" There were long pauses spacing out the sentence as if Blaine was trying to word the simple question correctly to not offend me. My throat tightened up, the song had been too much, he was trying to let me down softly. My entire body stiffened in defense mode.

"Blaine I think you know what the song was trying to say, it was extremely apparent and if you don't like the idea then you should just leave." I turned around trying to hide my face from him, not wanting to display the hurt look that I felt plastered to my face. After a few seconds of silence I took a deep breath and started to walk away, I couldn't handle this today. Not when I had had such high expectations on how this would play out and be received by Blaine.

I felt Blaine's hand grip my arm slightly, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to stop me in my tracks. "So I am supposed to take that song at face value?" I nodded my head up and down knowing that he would understand the gesture even if my back was still towards him.

I felt his breath ghost across the back of my neck as he pulled me against his chest, trailing small kisses up the back of my neck towards my ear. I shuttered, but pressed my body closer into his chest enjoying the feeling of his arms surrounding me and his light kisses. When he finally reached my ear he licked the out shell of it and growled, "well, now that two of your wishes have come true what is this about a Big Jet Plane?"

I had to stifle a moan at the deepness of his voice and the reverberating feel it sent through my body. "I, I, I am takkkkkiiiinng you…" God damn it when did I become a stutter? Oh yeah when Blaine Freakin' Anderson decided to suck on the spot right beneath my ear while I was trying to talk! I'm honestly surprised that I am still breathing, granted at an uneven tempo in short bursts. I tried again when Blaine finally detached from my neck for air "I am taking you to New York with me to watch New Directions preform at Nationals and celebrate your birthday." I rushed to sentence trying to finish before Blaine could start up again.

Apparently he wasn't going to because after a few seconds all I felt was just his breath across my neck again. I slowly pulled away from Blaine to look him in the eyes. Once I had refocused on his face I realized he was frozen in shock. "NNNNeeww York?" Ha! I'm not the only one that stutters! "You are taking me to New York with you?"

I smiled at his shocked face, his mouth slightly open is already huge eyes bugging a little farther than normal out of his face and his eyebrows practically touching his curly hair. "Yep, I am taking you to New York for a whole entire week! At first we will have to spend most of the time with New Directions and I will have to schedule 'us time' around practice but after Nationals it will just be you, be and the Big Apple." I poked him in the chest to emphasize my statement.

The huge goofy smile that never ceased to reach his eyes lighted his face as the information sunk in. He finally started exclaiming at me "KURT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OH MY CHESSUS! YOU ARE AMAZING! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN ME! Wait." My heart fell at the last word. "How are you paying for all of this, never mind it doesn't matter, I am paying for the trip." I opened my mouth to protest, he placed his finger over my lips "no, don't argue with me. You are planning it, I am paying for it, end of story. "

I huffed out a breath over his finger and he giggled slightly at the small tickle. "No, it is already paid for and you are not going to reimburse me for any cent of it!" I gave him my 'I have made up mine and don't you even dare to try and change it glare'. I really need to come up with a shorter name for that. He stared at me for a second as if he was going to try and start arguing again.

Suddenly he turned around with a devious grin on his face, "fine then, but I am paying for every single article of clothing your heart desires in New York, and that includes accessories. " I hate how easily he finds loopholes, and I hate how easily I give in to his negotiating terms, and I hate how sexy he looks with that smug smirk that is playing across his gorgeous mouth. But most of all I hate that he is now holding his arm out to me, his palm open and inviting, waiting for mine to fit perfectly against it. I finally give in and take his hand while we start walking towards the back parking lot. I have no idea where we are headed once we get to our cars, but I'm sure we will find something to do.

Blaine's voice shocks me back into the present. "So may I ask where you got the money to pay for this trip?"

I wasn't going to lie or be coy and not tell him anything because I knew he would just call me on bullshit in either case. "As you already know I didn't go shopping for a couple of months…" try six. Blaine nodded his head at the statement and I opened my mouth to continue, "…and I took a part-time job at Macy's to earn the rest".

His face was priceless. The expression was a mixture of disbelief and unconditional love. I smiled and winked back at him in return. As he finally escaped the shock he stopped suddenly and pulled me flushed against him. "As I have already said today, you are amazing, but you should know that I'm not worthy of you." The sentiment was whispered against my lips as he pulled me closer. Finally our lips met in a sweet chaste kiss that held so many declarations of love and affection and the promise that he would never say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>So the whole, Blaine accidently hurt Kurt's feelings small tiff was based off their conversation about the kilt. But, I am pretty sure that Blaine is always going to be sticking his foot in his mouth around Kurt, it just the way the two of them work. Oh, and I snuck that canon "I will never say goodbye to you line" in at the end for some extra fluff! ~Love You For Reading~<strong>


	18. The End or The Beginning?

Hi guys! If you are reading this then you are amazing and I appreciate your support throughout the process of writing this! I have decided to use the last update as the closing chapter to this particular story. Now before my loyal readers boo me, I have also decided to keep writing in this "make shift universe" with a sequel story that revolves around Kurt's and Blaine trip to New York. That piece is going to be written so that it can be read alone, yet still keeping with this story line. The one HUGE difference is going to be a lack of David and Wes. They might make a couple of cameos but they will no longer be main characters.

**If that is something you are interested in reading, REVIEW AND TELL ME! I will not continue if there are not enough reviews that I deem the project worth posting.**

If the sequel, which is going to be titled 'On the Town', works out I am also starting to sketch out a threequel. I honestly can't promise that the sequel will be any good at all but I am hoping that you will join me on that journey.

PS- Yes you caught me, I did name the sequel after the Amazing musical starring both Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra. If you haven't seen it, watch it, it's not as good as Singin' in the Rain but it is still brilliant.

PSS- Sorry for the rambling. **REVIEW!**


End file.
